


no romo tho

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Queerplatonic Relationships, but like only because of a few details lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>????????bye i;m just glad i wrote something for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	no romo tho

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't take me a long time to write AND it doesn't involve matt, and for those who've never met me, those are both very surprising things,

Ryan had an idea just then.  Well, he tried to make it seem like it.  He’d actually been debating it for longer than he’d like to admit, so pretending it was a spur of the moment thing seemed a little less embarrassing.

 

This was probably the right time to ask, right?  Ray was just sitting  _ right there. _  They both were, honestly.  For what must have been a long time.  It was not a very eventful day.

 

“So, uh, Ray…”  He waited for him to look up from the game in his hands before he continued.  “Do you-  Do you know what a queerplatonic relationship is?”

 

Ray looked like he was trying to remember whether he did or not for a moment.  “Ah, no.”

 

Ryan took a deep breath, trying to make it as subtle as a deep breath could be (not very), trying to make himself seem a little less nervous.  “See, it’s like… platonic dating?  You don’t like each other in a  _ romantic _ way, but you still do a lot of the same stuff you would if you  _ did. _  It’s just, there’s no  _ romantic _ attraction there.”

 

He was looking at Ryan like he was expecting more for a second, but when he didn’t add anything on, Ray went back to his game with just a single “Cool.”

 

“Well, I mean.  Does it sound like something you’d wanna do, or…?”

 

Ray took his eyes off the game again to answer, but this time they were looking to the side rather than up at Ryan.  “Yeah, I…  I guess I’d give it a shot.”  He finally looked back up to Ryan to see him practically sweating his face paint off, fidgeting with one corner of his jacket.  “You’re trying to ask me out, aren’t you.  Platonically.”

 

Ryan  _ tried _ to say “uh huh,” but when he opened his mouth, a nervous laugh came out instead.  All his acting practice seemed to work better when he needed to be menacing, not when he wanted to keep his cool in a situation like this.  He settled for nodding instead.

 

He paused his game entirely now.  “Yeah, I mean, that sounds really fun.”  After a moment, he moved to sit closer to Ryan, leaning on him a little bit.  “Would there be, like, kisses and stuff?”

 

“Well, do you  _ want _ ‘kisses and stuff?’”

 

“Maybe…”  His nose scrunched up in fake disgust when Ryan went to kiss his forehead, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write some more qpp raywood eventually if i ever get any ideas because i love it and i have seen absolutely none,,


End file.
